goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Clark
'"I'm not supposed to be a troublemaker! I don't understand why people make grounded videos out of me." '- Andrew Andrew is a character made by TA591IAD and DavidComedian1991. He goes to church every Sunday, and he got a baby called Kenneth, after he was married to Adrianna. Also, he wrote 20 books, won 7 school olympiads, and he won 100 school medals. He also studied in an university at Sacramento, he travelled through all entire worldwide urban cities (especially Tokyo, which is the most populated city in the world). He's also known as The multicreative man. ''He had also 3 children called: Jessica (girl), Carla (girl) and Denver (boy). Name: Andrew Clark Born: February 7, 1999 or 1997 Age: 14-17 (depends on what people feel like) Voice: Eric Landster's Dad Voice: Diesel (He looks like Andrew) Mom's Voice: Kimberly Ken Clark/Kevin's Dad's Voice: Paul Alex Bueno Clark: Steven (red shirt) Sam Clark: Brian (PC Guy) Katie Clark: Kate Mary Clark: Susan Joseph: Diesel Kevin: Kimberly/Joey Keena: Ivy Grandfather's Voice (his first name is unknown): Diesel Likes: Video Games, Beavis and Butthead, Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Two and a Half Men, How I Met Your Mother, The Big Bang Theory, Looney Tunes, Van Halen, Pink Floyd, ZZ Top, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Dire Straits, Pink Panther, Michael Jackson, Full House, Perfect Strangers, United Airlines, Romeo Santos, Prince Royce, Aventura, Fatboy Slim, The Prodigy, New Order, Aerosmith, The Clash, Steve Miller Band, Santana, Bruce Springsteen, Eric Clapton, Billy Joel, Phil Collins, The Rolling Stones, Talking Heads, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Foo Fighters, Slayer, Huey Lewis & The News, Green Day, Nine Inch Nails, Faith No More, Netsky, Feed Me, Sublime, Cumbia El Salvador, Kumbia Kings, The Fratellis, Seeed, Inner Circle, Hector Acosta El Torito, Marc Anthony, Jennifer Lopez, Shakira, Eminem, 2pac, Biggie, Rakim, Call of Duty, Battlefield, Gran Tourismo, Mario Kart 64, Crysis 3 and Enrique Iglesias Dislikes: Macusoper Busters, Family Matters, Step By Step, Barney, Paul Johnson, Diesel Clark, Diesel Dawson, Diesel Smith, Baby Shows, , Sam Roviofan, brianbuddy2 and Alexei Borodin Friends: Brian, Memy9909, Baxter, Eric, Brian, Eric Gavin, Adrianna, LW97, StephenTheGoAnimateChristian (AntiTrollers2), Ted Jones, Justin Jones, Erika Dawson, Zara Dawson, Annabelle Dawson and Warren Cook (the one who doesn't do fake VHS openings) He has also got an IQ score of 175, which results of him being more intelligent than Albert Einstein, a famous German American scientist who discovered what's E (E = mc2). He got featured in many worldwide television channels, especially in the European ones. Here's the thread of a French scholar: ''He's officialy a greatest, intelligent, and a very known adolescent that the youth could ever have in it's history. After he visited a bit of Moscow, he got took by a group of Russian scientists and journalists to a special room when he can test his intelligence score. He was very popular, and he was also got represented in worldwide newspapers, and his popularity seems to carry on. He is also a religious Roman-Catholic American, and he was also known for many priests and pastors through all around the world. An Orthodox priest asked him: Why are you so intelligent? People have known you, many, I guess. And louielouie95 stopped making grounded videos out of him. Category:Male Characters Category:1999 births Category:Heroes Category:Former Troublemakers Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:SERGENTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Allies Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:1997 Births Category:12th grade Category:Highschool Category:Good Characters Category:Good people Category:Good Fictional Characters Category:February births Category:May births Category:1995 Births